


А ещё мне почему-то нравится слово "радиатор"...

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Synth, Ten's life experience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: ... хотя я понимаю, что это не считается именем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ten = Ralph Alejandro Salim Radiator  
> Этот синт просто душечка
> 
> ! спойлеры к s2x01 !  
> Очень хочется написать что-нибудь о Тене. Этот персонаж полностью очаровал меня с момента своего появления. Эта потрясающая детская непосредственность... Он заслужил лучшего.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4893414

Каждый раз, когда он видел солнце, это было чудом.

Выходил ли он тайком из трюма очередного корабля, когда солнечный диск уже прятался за горизонт багряным пятном, смотрел ли на небо в вышине через дырку в брезентовом кузове грузовика, выбегал ли по запутанным пустым коридорам навстречу рассвету — солнце было чудом. Он хотел света, хотел тепла, словно стоит ему остановиться — замерзнет, _умрет._

Он не видел кошмаров — синты не спят, — но стоило ему даже просто замереть и закрыть глаза, он всё равно видел. Забой. Холодный, темный. Ритмичное: тук — взмах — тук — взмах. Влага. Оранжевый комбинезон. Метка “10” на руке — как клеймо у скота.

Он поднимался и шёл вперёд, к свету, которого раньше не видел. И каждый раз, наблюдая за солнцем — как тогда, впервые, — он ощущал, словно _перерождается_.

Только вперёд, только за солнцем. Пусть в Британии его было мало, но он точно знал: солнце есть, и он его ещё увидит. 

_— Я… — он посмотрел на свою руку, где повыше кисти была выжжена метка. — Я Десятый._

_— Это просто номер. Ты можешь сам выбрать себе имя._

Новое место. И его первая настоящая семья. Совсем как он сам, не из плоти и крови (ну ладно, за исключением Лео, но у всех ведь есть свои недостатки?), но думающие, чувствующие, _живые_. Они слышали, как поёт его душа, они слышали этот восторг внутри: восторг от того, что ты осознаешь мир _вокруг_. 

Мия кивала, улыбалась тёплой материнской улыбкой и водила его на пустырь за старым домом. Там росли колосья — тянулись к солнцу, — там всё дышало жизнью. Вдалеке шумело море. Море он видел уже не раз, пока был в пути, так что оно не было важным. А вот солнце…

Солнце было жизнью. Темнота пугала. Темнота была мертвой. Сырость тоже была мёртвой.

И в один из пасмурных сырых дней он умер, хотя даже не закрыл глаза.


End file.
